


Property of Yugi Mutou

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi saw Yami flirting with girls and he hears Yami say something that makes him very jealous. Yaoi,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Yugi Mutou

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind.

Yugi wasn't a jealous person. If you asked his friends they would tell you that he was funny, cheerful, carefree, but never jealous. There wasn't even a time where he got really angry. Sure there were times when Joey would annoy the hell outta him or Bakura would tease him into aggravation, but jealousy?

"Hey, Yugi? You gonna sit there all day?"

"Huh? What?"

Joey laughed, "Dude, its lunch time. You coming or you gonna sit here until the next class?"

"Oh. Sorry," Yugi said picking up his books and his backpack and followed Joey out of the classroom.

Joey and Yugi walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria and were soon joined by Ryou. The three friends soon made their way to their usual table to put their belongings down before entering the lunch line. After grabbing their food, they sat down. Soon Bakura came and planted a kiss sloppily on Ryou's lips.

"C'mon Bakura, that's disgusting," Joey said.

"Says you," Bakura laughed before entering the lunch line.

"I swear, one of these days he's gonna get it."

"Who?" Kaiba said sitting next to Joey.

"Bakura."

"Hey, leave my boyfriend alone," Ryou said.

"Why, he so annoying," Joey said as Bakura dropped his plate on the table noisily.

"Pup, you know you can be annoying too," Kaiba said smiling.

"Hey, Yugi, you alright man?"

"Yeah, just wondering where Yami is."

Bakura shrugged, "We haven't seen him all day."

"Speak for yourself Bakura. I saw Yami in Chemistry. Don't know where he wandered off too. He should be coming soon, don't worry."

Yugi nodded and dug into his burger. He looked up when he heard giggling and

"Yami, you are hilarious."

Yugi saw about three girls huddled around Yami. Yami was smiling and laughing with them as he walked into the lunch room. He entered the lunch line and the girls followed him.

"Sit with us today, Yami."

"Sorry Ainelle, but I promised my friends I was gonna sit with them at lunch."

"Aww, come on, please? We're so much cuter than your friends," another girl said.

Yami laughed as he continued through the line, "That is true, you girls are definitely cuter-"

Yugi felt a strange feeling in his belly as he heard Yami say those girls were cuter than him and he blocked out the rest of what he said.

"Yugi, you alright?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded and focused on his food again, "Fine."

Soon Yugi felt Yami sit down next to him and touch his thigh. Yugi stiffened under his touch and Yami felt that. Yami looked at Yugi confused.

"Yami, where'd you go after Chemistry?" Kaiba asked.

"Mrs. O'toole asked me to take some books over to the library."

"Oh."

"So, how was classes so far, Yugi?"

"Fine."

Yami looked taken aback for a minute by the curt and vague response that Yugi gave. Usually Yugi is bubbly and excited to talk about what he learned. _What's wrong with him? Must be having a bad day._

"So, Yami, what are you doing later?" Bakura asked, "Cause I was thinking we can have another go at Call of Duty."

"No!" Yugi yelled.

Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat and blushed.

"I mean, Yami is supposed to be helping me with my English paper."

"Well, I'm sure it can wait a bit," Yami said.

Yugi glared at Yami, "No it can't."

"Uh, okay. We'll work on it right after school. Then I'll come over and play with you 'Kura."

"Cool."

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty quickly for Yugi. It probably had to do with the fact that he wasn't really paying attention to his lessons. _How could he? He really thinks they're cuter than me? I'll show him._ When the bell rang for the end of the day, Yugi rushed out of the building and searched for Yami. He found him around another group of girls. This made Yugi's blood boil. He stalked over to them and grabbed Yami's hand.

"Excuse me, but we need to go."

"Yugi, was that really necessary?"

Yugi glared, "You are in so much trouble, Yami."

Yami raised an eyebrow. Yugi dragged Yami all the way to his house. Entering through the game shop, Yugi called out.

"Grandpa! You home?"

Receiving no answer Yugi smiled and pulled Yami upstairs to his bedroom. After pushing Yami in the room and shutting the door, Yugi slammed Yami against the wall and began to molest his mouth. He kissed Yami very harshly, and punishing like. Yami moaned into the kiss and Yugi took the advantage to sneak his tongue inside. He then sucked on Yami's lower lip and bit it hard. Yugi continued to kiss Yami until the need for air became too much. They separated and Yugi rested his head against Yami's.

"You really think those girls were cuter than me?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Yami. I saw you flirting at lunch time and after school and I wasn't dumb enough to not hear what you said to them at lunch. You said they were cuter than me."

"What? Yugi, I never- _ngh!_ " Yami was cut off from finishing his sentence when Yugi attacked his mouth again.

Yugi pulled away from Yami once again, "I'm gonna show you why you should be flirting with those girls," Yugi grinned seductively and pushed Yami on the bed.

Yugi climbed on top of Yami and started to grind his hips against Yami's. Yami moaned and started to try and match Yugi's thrusts but Yugi stilled his hips.

"Nuh-uh. No moving."

"Yugi…" Yami whined.

Yugi smirked and leant down to kiss Yami as he removed his shirt. Once Yugi got Yami's shirt removed, he began placing kisses all down his neck stopping once on his pulse point by his Adam's apple and kissed and sucked until there was a nice bruise there. Yugi then continued down 'til he got to Yami's nipples. He kissed them, licked them, and then took them into his mouth and bit down.

"Ah!" Yami moaned rather loudly.

"Like it?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded.

Yugi never let up the thrusting of his hips as he continued to kiss down Yami's chest and stomach.

"Yugi, I'm gonna…"

"You gonna come, Yami? Huh? Make a mess in your pants?"

"Y-Yes!"

Yugi stopped thrusting and moved, "Don't think I want you coming just yet."

Yugi moved off of Yami's waist and undid his pants and removed them as well as his boxers and tossed them to the floor.

"Yugi, wantchu…"

"What? Want me to get naked? Or you want me to fuck you open with my fingers?"

"Yes, please."

"You gotta tell me, what you want."

"B-both."

Yugi smiled, "Okay."

Yugi got off the bed and removed his shirt. He removed his pants and boxers and tossed them on top of Yami's clothes then straddled Yami again.

"I'm gonna show you who you belong to. Make sure you remember that you're mine."

Yugi moved down lower so that he was face to face with Yami's cock. He nipped at Yami's thighs before using one hand to massage his balls and then deep throated Yami's cock.

"Ah! God!"

Yugi continued to massage Yami's balls as he bobbed his head up and down on his cock. Yami wasn't far from losing it. Yugi knew that Yami wasn't far from coming. He squeezed on Yami's balls tightly and that was all it took before Yami came shooting down Yugi's mouth.

"Fu-uck!"

Yugi continued to suck on Yami's cock until he was spent. He then removed himself from Yami's cock and smiled at him.

"Damn, Yugi. That was hot."

"Don't think we're through just yet," Yugi said getting off the bed and padding to his nightstand. He rummaged through one of his drawers until he found the tube of lube.

Yugi climbed back on the bed and started to coat his fingers with it. He rubbed it in a bit to warm it up and then stuck one finger inside Yami's entrance.

"Damn, Yami, so fucking tight."

"Yeah, well it's been a while since I had your cock in me."

Yugi chuckled as he continued to penetrate with one finger and searched for that special spot.

"Shit!" Yami screamed when Yugi hit it.

Yugi continued with one finger for a few minutes then he added a second finger and began to scissor Yami open. Each time he added another finger he made sure to hit Yami's prostate. By the time Yugi worked up to three fingers Yami was reduced to _fuckfuckfuck_ and _yes, Yugi, more._ After a few more moments, Yugi withdrew his fingers causing Yami to whine. Yugi chuckled.

"Hang on," he said as he poured more lube on to his hand and began to coat his cock.

Yugi gripped Yami's thigh as he pushed inside his boyfriend. Yugi winced at the tightness.

"Fuck, Yami, how can you still be so tight?"

Yugi continued to push inside until he was balls deep. He stilled his body giving Yami time to adjust.

"Yugi, fuck, move."

Yugi moved. He withdrew until just the head of his cock was inside then he slammed back inside. He continued with that rhythm for a minute before Yami couldn't handle it anymore.

"Faster, Yugi. Go faster."

Yugi leant down as he moved faster and placed a kiss on Yami's lips.

"God, fuck, Yugi."

Yugi just panted and groaned. He soon felt that he was gonna come soon, but he wanted to get Yami there first. He gripped Yami's cock and jerked it in time with his hard thrusts.

"Yugi, m'gonna…"

Yugi nodded, "Me too."

Yugi continued to thrust hard and deep inside Yami as well as jerking his cock. Soon they both came together screaming each other's name. Yugi waited for a minute before gently pulling out of his boyfriend and flopping on his back.

"Holy, fuck, Yugi."

Yugi just chuckled.

"Maybe I should make you jealous more often."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Yeah besides everyone will see this mark on my neck and know that I'm yours."

"Damn, right. And you better not forget it."

**END.**


End file.
